Prince Gawayne
Prince Gawayne (King Gawayne the Great) is a recurring character of Mysticons. He first appears in the show's premiere and lastly appears in the series finale. He is voiced by David Berni. He has a royal title, even though he is a prince via his father's second marriage to the Queen of Gemina. Personal Personality He is self-centered, self-absorbed, and conceited, thinking only of himself and his needs over those of the people. He is also quite oblivious and ignorant to the most obvious signs of rejection, as when seen with his ex-pixie girlfriend Lateensia. He selfishly treats his royal servants, mainly his personal butler, rudely and likes humiliating anyone to make him look good during his time as acting king. Relationships King Darius Gwayne seems to have a strong liking for his father since he had married into the royal family. However, he did not feel any sadness and distress of him being turned to solid bone, as it meant that he would ascend to the throne as acting king. However, it is fully revealed that he would trade being king to have him back in The Lost Scepter . Queen Goodfey "What are you doin' talking to my stepmom?" His actual relationship with his royal stepmother remains to seen, but he loves using her being queen to further his own selflessness and arrogance. Princess Arkayna Goodfey "Stepsister's like an amazing human shield." He has a mutual dislike for his stepsister, as they both have arrogance though Arkayna is a lot less selfish and more mature than Gawayne. He finds out in Game of Phones that his stepsisters are Mysticons Dragon Mage and Ranger and is immediately disappointed. Zarya Moonwolf "Look, Mysticon Ranger, do not judge me." He finally meets his other twin stepsister in "The Lost Scepter". Zarya already loathes him as much as her long-lost twin does due to interactions prior to her heritage. She did unintentionally hurt his feelings, for him being a jerk, but later apologized and showed him that being a king has more meaning than having all your desires all the time. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (first appearance) * The Coronation * An Eye for an Eye * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park (cameo) * A Girl and Her Gumlump * All Hail Necrafa! (cameo) * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Through My Enemy's Eyes (in a hallucination) Season Two * Scream of a Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate reality) * The Dragon's Rage * The Lost Scepter *The Last Dragon *Game of Phones * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Prince Gawayne in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Stolen Magic (first appearance) * The Diamond Curse * Graphic Novels * Volume (comic debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia *"Glyphing" is an allusion to text messaging. It is done on a so-far unnamed mystical-powered device analogous to a cellphone. *He still sleeps with a blankie, as "it is warm, fuzzy and doesn't judge him". *He has zero upper body strength. *Arkayna mimics his voice on her phone to distract his ex-girlfriend Lateensia in "Three Mysticons and a Baby." *His last name is unknown. *He also writes letters to the bone statue of his father, in secret. *He had once admitted that he would trade the perks of being King to have his father back. However, he continues act selfish and oblivious to his subjects needs. *He shares similarities to young Sofia from Sofia the First; both become royal via marriage, as one of their parents' (the other having died) married into the royal family and step-sibling to the fraternal princess twins of Gemina':' Arkayna and Zarya. Sofia's mother Miranda fell for King Roland II of the kingdom of Enchancia, making her stepsister to the royal fraternal twins: Princess Amber and Prince James. Chapter Books * He reluctantly joins his twin stepsisters at the festival to see the seventy-year Wells Comet. ''He is annoyed at the people of Gemina paying more attention to his younger twin stepsister Zarya, rather than him. * Graphic Novels * Quotes Season One * "Yeah, whatever, Dad. Everyone's multitasking, so, just get with it!" * "Dad, Stepsister's trying to drown me! And I'm soaking wet." * "I'd love to stay for this exciting history lesson, but I've got a life. And a date with a pixie or is it a harpy? I can't tell. She's cute, though." * "Stepsister, did you hear the good news!? Since Mom and Dad got turned to bone, I get to be ''king!!" * "And the best part: Stepsister's gonna be so upset." * "Okay, okay. I give you the Dragon Mage, ladies and gentlemen." * "I hate that Dragon Mage. Who does she think she is? Ruining my big day? She's worse than my stepsister." * "OK, information. I tell you whatever you want." * "Mysticon Dragon Mage! And the blue one. I'm saved!" * "All for you, Lateensia." * "Less talk about the Mysticons and more talk about me." * "Why is everyone so obsessed with the Mysticons!?" * "Now you're talkin' my language." * "My people, a darkness has descended upon our fair city and we face our greatest challenge yet. But let me tell you this: the royal guard is brave, it is strong, and it is working to keep me safe." * "Oh them? They're doomed. They should run for the hills, seriously." * "Butler, do something about that dome. It's blocking all my sun." * "Stupid, Dragon Mage! Who let you in? Or you? This is balcony is for royalty only, so..." * "These undead are ruining my tanning experience." * "Awesome. That stupid dome is gone. I gotta get my tan on." * "Blue it is. Thanks, Step-sis." * "What? Kings can have bad days, too." * "Not cool, Lady!" * "Will someone help me!" * "I'm too amazing to die!!" * "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of dry pants? I'm asking for a friend." * "Everybody's just so lucky...''that I'm alive''! What would this city do without me!?" * "Lateensia, baby! Please take me back! * I'll change! Not a lot, but I'll try!!" * "You're hallucinating. Me. Isn't that rich?" * "The Mysticons, thank the stars." * "Frenemies, now is the hour we come together and protect our greatest treasure: Lance O'Lovely." * "Why would I be concerned? I hired the Mysticons, yo." * "You ninny-hammers!! How you could let some creature just fly off with my brah!!?" * "Yeah, let's cancel the one thing that was supposed to bring hope the citizens, after you unleashed Necrafa on the ream. Bring the gnome home, yo!!" * "I give you, Lance O'Lovely, everybody! Thank Gygax." * "Um, is it safe to come out from behind my human shield now?" *"You really messed this one up, Mysticons. Now there's not gonna be a concert. So, yeah." *"My fellow citizens, as we together on the edge of disaster...Now is the time to run!! Seriously get out of here!! Necrafa is coming!! We're all doomed!! I order you to flee for your lives while you still can!!" *"Did we ever. Come on, girls! Come in here! Hug it out! Butler, prepare a victory party. No, wait! A victory fiesta- for the entire city. Snap, snap. Get on it." *"We make a great team." Season Two * "You could say, sorry you got two lame-o daughters, but at least you got a swag stepson. This guy." * "Get out." * "See this gold thingy on my head? It means I give the orders and you obey." * "Butler, I need chisel and hammer, stat." * "Hey! I just had that buffed." * "I'm bored! Bored!! Bored!!" * "I can do whatever I want. I'm king." * "Hey! Leave him out of this!" * “Sometimes it’s just so hard. I never asked to be king. I mean, don’t get me wrong; it comes with insane perks, but I’d trade it all to have you back, Dad.” * "These things incinerate anything- anything." * "On second thought, I love being helpful. That's kinda my thing! I help people." * (to himself) "Do it for my dad. Do it for my dad." * "And stay out!" * "You were right. My dad was a great man. He was a great man. Ah, Papa." * 'I could've been even greater with that scepter. * "I can't believe I gave up all that power! Full control over the entire realm in the palm of your hands, Gawayne! And you just had to incinerate it!! What was I thinking?!! What was I thinking?!!" *"I found it and she's Butler's responsibility." *"I hate those Mysticons! I had a dragon and I want it back." *"Sky Lancers, ready your pointy stick thingies. Let's joust!!" *"Ah. Seriously glare on my screen." *"The Dragon Mage ''and ''the Blue One are my stepsisters? Worst festival ever." *"Not cool, Stepsister #1. So many feels." *"Vesper and the Phantoms. She is so empowering." *"I thought I made it clear I don't care about people." *"Being a hero hurts so much, Dad. I just don't wanna do it anymore!!"Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 2 characters